Dragontail College
by LoVe134
Summary: So the gang is back! And in college! Sequel to Welcome To Republic City High. The gang is in college and it is a bigger version on high school, more sluts, sexy boys with crazy hormones, and biggest of all...more drama! Makorra, Irosami and maybe Bolin/OC. Mainly Makorra
1. Chapter 1

**Korra POV**

_~~~Flashback~~~_

"_I can't believe my baby girl is going to college!" mom exclaimed. She pulled me into a hug. "Mom, uh, mom I gotta get going" I said. "Sorry it's just so sad!" she exclaimed. No one she was about to cry. "Don't worry I'm just in the next town! And I'll be here for Christmas!" I said trying to comfort her. _

"_Sorry I just get so emotional, go your friends are waiting" she said. "Bye mom" I said hugging her. "Bye dad" I said hugging him. I walked to the car and opened the back door. I waved before I went inside._

_~~~End of Flashback~~~_

There I was in the back seat on Mako's car with Asami sitting next to me and Bolin sitting in the front passenger's seat. "I can't believe we got into a college together!" Asami said as her now straightened hair swayed back and forth. "Yeah! I'm so happy I go into a college with my best friends and boyfriend" I replied. "Too bad you get to miss out on all the college boys" Asami said.

Over the summer Asami and Bolin had sadly broken up. But they were still really good friends. In fact a lot had happened during the summer. We all got into the same college, Asami and Bolin broke up, oh and Bolin and Mako became rich! Yup they became rich. Over the summer their dad invented some type of new computer and they got rich. They moved into a new house. Not that much bigger than there old one, it had three rooms, one guest bedroom, basement and all the other things most houses have.

Anyways we had been driving for 1 hour and Bolin started talking. "I gotta use the bathroom!" he whined. "Do you need to go really bad Bo? I mean we have an hour left" Mako said. He nodded frantically.

"Fine, there's a gas station you can piss there" Mako said. As soon as we got into the station Bolin jumped out and I mean immediately, he didn't wait for Mako to stop the car! "Mako can you get me a snack?" I asked taking out some money. He nodded and left the car.

"I can't believe we're going to college!" Asami said again. "Are you really that excited about meeting boys?" I asked. "College boys! College-sexy, hot, great abs, great hair, tot smart or artistic-boys" she said. "You're not upset with breaking up with Bolin?" I asked.

"I mean I was but I realized maybe he's Jinora or Ikki's type" she said. Yup, we left behind Jinora who was one grade below us and Ikki who was two lower. "Well I still think you were a nice couple" I said just as Mako and Bolin returned t othe car.

Mako handed me some jerky-spicy- and grape soda. Bolin handed Asami some roasted peanuts and iced tea. "See he still knows what you like" I whispered. "So what? He's still like m best friend he should know this" she whispered back.

"Well to college we go!" Mako yelled and we all cheered.

…

We drove up to Dragontail University, the best university in city. "Welcome to Dragontail!" a lady said into a microphone. "Girls please follow your dorm advisoy to you dorm building! And boys please do the same!" she said. "See you later" I said to Mako and gave him a peck on the lips.

…

The dorm building was amazing! It had a soda and coffee maker, giant plasma screen table tables and chairs set around the room to hang out with your friends, a couch in front of the TV, a pool table and other games.

"Okay now that you have your dorm rooms and keys, please make your way towards the elevator and your room" the DA said. "Please try to unpack as much as you can, we are leaving for the tour in 1 hour" she said.

We were on the 3 floor which was almost the top floor-but still wasn't, room 3D. Luckily I got the same dorm as Asami. We walked into the dorm. "This is like an apartment!" I exclaimed. It had a living room and a hallway that lead to the bedrooms (2 of them) and each bedroom had a bathroom. I call the first room!" I yelled dragging my two giant suit cases and duffel bags to the first door.

In an hour I had my bed set, half of my clothes in my wardrobe, my shoes still in my bad and my bathroom ready. "How do I look?" Asami asked running her hand through her hair. "You look the same as when we got here" I commented dryly. "How did I look then?" she asked. "You look fine! Besides you might not talk to any guys" I said as we walked to the other girls. "But if I do I wanna look good" she said straightening her shirt.

She looked great in her red Joie Finnegan Top, White skinny jeans, and red booties **(A/N: Link on my profile!)**. I looked as casual as I always do in my blue dogtooth heart crop t-shirt, ripped skinnies, and dark blue TOMS **(A/N: Link on my profile)**.

We were walking when I bumped into a girl-slut- wearing white embroidered blouse that exposed her stomach, short, short pink shorts, and a pair of pink platform booties **(A/N: Link on my profile)**. She looked familiar in the back. I think I knew someone with brown hair and tips. The girl turned around.

"Watch it!" she yelled. I looked at her with desbeilef.

"YUKI!?"

* * *

**Yuki is back! For those who do not know who Yuki is you have to read the first fanfic which is **_**Welcome To Republic City High. **_**And I made this because a lot of people wanted a sequel so here it is! Anyways please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Korra POV**

"I didn't know they gave bitch scholarships here-or did you sleep with the dean?" Asami snapped. "Hahaha" Yuki said dryly. "I see your still wearing that necklace I bought you" I said. "Yeah, it's ugly but I thought it would be polite to wear it anyways" she said. "When I'm not around?" I countered. "Dumbass" Asami coughed. "Oh, you know what else I see?" I asked.

I didn't wait for her to answer. "I see the same old slut I knew in high school" I said and Asami and I walked off. "You totally owned her!" said a girl with blonde hair wearing a grey mustache hate shirt, black skinny jeans, black NY hat and stealth Jordan Spiz'ike ubiq life sneakers. Asami and I looked at each other. "Thanks…" I said. "Who are you?" Asami blurted out. "I'm Leaa, Yuki's cousin" she said. "And don't worry I'm nothing like that bitch I have to call a cousin" she finished.

I smiled also knowing that Asami was smiling with me. "Nice to meet you" I said. We went on the tour together-well we went with everyone but you know we talked and stuff. We went to the lunch hall, library, tennis court, basket ball court, gym, pool, beach, auditorium, and all the cafes and places to eat.

"Hey guys!" I greeted and kissed Mako on the lips and sat down next to him. Asami sat in between Bolin and Leaa. "We bumped into someone today" Asami said. "Yeah this is Leaa" I said motioning to the blonde sitting next to Asami. "Yeah and she is related to someone else that goes here!" Asami said. "Who is it?" Bolin asked. "We'll give you a hint, she is related to someone we all know" Asami said. "I give up!" Bolin said. "Bo you didn't even guess" Mako said. "Well it's Yuki!" I blurted out. "Korra they were supposed to guess!" Leaa said. "Sorry, I couldn't keep it in any longer" I apologized.

"Wait, how did she get into the school? She's a freakin dumbass!" Bolin said. "That's what we were trying to find out!" Asami said. I smiled they really do look like a couple. "She says she got here from a cheerleading scholarship but I honestly think she had sex with the dean" Leaa said. "Wait if's she's here that means Kuzan is here!" Mako yelled.

I put my hand over his. "Mako clam down I'm pretty sure he's somewhere in the fire nation in some school there" I said. "Yeah she's right" Leaa said. "Wait so Yuki and Kuzan have a long distance relationship?" Asami asked. "Nope, they would both probably cheat on each other, I mean Yuki told me that her goal for the month was to have sex with 10 guys!" Leaa explained.

I laughed. "I bet buy the time Christmas comes she's gonna be preganant and not know who the father is!" I said. Leaa also laughed. "And on the oppiste side of the Earth will be Kuzan hoping that he;s not the father of any child!" she said.

We all talked and hung out talking about what classes we signed up for until we all spilt up, Asami and Leaa went to the pool, Bolin went to hang out with some friends so that left me and my boyfriend alone time like we wanted.

"This year was gonna be awesome but know Yuki is here!" I said as Mako and I walked holding hands. Mako stopped. He kissed me and I of course responded happily. "Don't worry at least Kuzan isn't here with her, the year will be fine" Mako said. I smiled and nodded and we continued walking.

* * *

**Yuki POV**

"I can't believe Mako is here!" Meii Lynn said. "Shut up, it's not like he liked you, you were his rebound girl" I said as I looked into the mirror. "Well this year he is gonna me mine again, just watch" she said pulling up her tight green skirt. She was wearing a black under shirt, green leather jacket, tight green skirt with a pair or black boots.

"That will be perfect! That's how I'm gonna ruin Korra! By taking away Mako!" I said. "Hey, bitch? I'm getting Mako so back the hell up" Meii Lynn said. "Don't worry I got more guys to choose from, I want you to do it" I said. "Much better" she replied putting on some lipstick.

This was gonna be a good year.

* * *

**Asami POV**

"So what's the name of the guy you were sitting next to at the café again?" Leaa asked. We were at the pool, lying on lounge chairs. I was serving all the hot boys. I was wearing a black and white polka dot bikini, black flip flops and a pair of black sunglasses. Leaa was wearing a purple bikini, purple flip flops and a pair of black sunglasses. "His name was Bolin, why?" I asked. "Nothing, just wanted to know" she replied.

I put down my magazine. "You like Bolin!?" I yelled. "What no! I don't even know him! But I admit…he is kinda cute" she said. I smiled. I mean I was still a little sad that we broke up but I knew I was gonna get over it, so I was happy that might have a crush on him.

"Great! I will tell you everything about him!" I said now ignoring the guy passing by and focused on the girl I was talking to.

* * *

**Yeah so all the outfits are on my profile! And please review, so the first chapters not much Makorra but it will get better! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Next Day…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Korra POV**

I woke up to a noise. It was my alarm clock because school didn't officially start until next week. There was more noise. It sounded like music and singing. Horrible singing actually. I got out of bed and made my way to the living room. "Asami what's that noise?!" I yelled. She came from her room wearing red and black pajamas, hello kitty slippers and had her sorry were closed sleeping mask on her head.

She heard the ruckus. "Ugh, what is that awful noise?!" she yelled. "It's coming from next door" I said. "Come on let's go" I said. I ran to my room to grab my bunny slippers and walked to the door of the next dorm room.

We knocked-not really it was more like banging. The door flung open to reveal _Meii Lynn _in the slutest pajamas I have ever seen. "Who is it?!" _Yuki _yelled coming behind her. Yuki was now wearing the more slutest pajamas.

First off, they needed to get some real pajamas. Meii Lynn was wearing a crop top and panties, probably a thong but I didn't know. And Yuki was _naked, _well she had a rode on but it was thin and u could see her nipples. "Meii Lynn?" I asked in disbelief. "That's my name don't over use it" she snapped. "What the hell happened to you?" I asked. "Nothing" she replied simply. "Really? Because you look and you are acting different" Asami said.

"Well things and people change so deal with it" she said. She was about to close the door when I stopped her. "Can you just turn down the music and stop singing so badly?" I asked. "Yuki turn up the music!" she yelled. The music became louder. She smirked and slammed the door in my face.

"Great! Just great! Yuki is our neighbor and Meii Lynn went from friend to slutty enemy! All probably because Mako and I started dating" I said. "It's not that bad" Asami said going back into her room. "Do you not hear the awful singing?!" I yelled. I stomped into my room to get changed.

I was now wearing a light blue top, black vest, skinny jeans and blue and grey Supra sneakers. Leaa ran up to us. "Hey guys!" she greeted. "You guys are wearing the same thing!" I said. It was true both were wearing scarves but Asami's was red and Leaa's was black. They were also wearing long sleeves but Leaa's was purple and Asami's was like me lace shirt. They both wearing black bots but Asami's had a heel and they were both wearing skinnies-but Asami's was red.

"Hey! Come on we have to meet up with the guys!" Leaa said. We started walking to the park.

* * *

**Yuki POV**

I pulled the collar off my white crop top. "So what do you think?" Meii Lynn asked. She came out in short, short, very short, shorts, grey crop top and black heels. "I think you look like a slut" I replied as I applied my red lipstick. "Really? Now what does that make you?" she snapped. "I am a girl that is confident about her body" I said.

She laughed. My outfit showed off my body perfectly. White crop top, short black skirt, black suede wedges and I was now applying my lipstick. "Well I look great" Meii Lynn said. I rolled my eyes. "_Anyways, _we need a plan for today" I stated. Meii Lynn nodded. "But It can't be passed 12 because I have some sex plans-or at 9 p.m 'kay?" I said.

"And I'm the slut" she mumbled. "Okay I think you should walk around and look for Mako and also since he doesn't know you're here so he will be surprised and then you flirt with him to get Korra mad, that's all were doing-oh and please don't be a dumbass and kiss him" I said. "No promises" she replied applying some pink lipstick.

* * *

**Korra POV**

We were comparing our classes. So far I had first period Biology with Mako and Leaa. I had second period geography with Asami. Third period journalism with no one and we were currently discussing our fourth when Yuki and Meii Lynn came up to us. "Hey Mako, others" Meii Lynn said.

"Hey Meii Lynn…I didn't know you went here" Mako said surprised and confused. "Yeah, I do! So we get to go to school together for the next four years!" she said happily. I rolled my eyes. Leaa snickered. "Hey are you done trying to be cute? 'Cuz if you're trying your hardest it's not working" I said flatly. "What I talking to you?" she asked. I was about to slap her-but Mako held me back, lucky bitch.

"So interesting outfit" Mako said. "Oh you noticed! It's so cute look at how great it makes my ass look!" she said and she turned around and practically made Mako eat her ass! "Anyways, remember how we went out in high school? Yeah I really miss that" she said. "Okay…" Mako said. Now Bolin and Leaa were snickering. "I really miss us" she said getting real close to him.

"Don't you?" she asked. That's when I lost it. "Excuse me" I said through my teeth. I got up and left the park table.

* * *

**Asami POV**

"Oh good she left! She wouldn't have been able to handle the truth" Meii Lynn said. "Meii Lynn…I don't like you" Mako said annoyed. That's when Leaa, Bolin and I burst into a fit of laughter. "Of course you do silly!" she said sitting on his lap. "You're a very…girl, but I like Korra not you" he clarified. She looked confused. "Oh sorry you thought that would work" I said.

"Look who's talking, Miss Single" Yuki said. "Last time I checked I wasn't the bitch of the school or the fake" I said pointing to Yuki then Meii Lynn. "Leaa what are you doing hanging out with them?" Yuki asked disgusted. "Well…I would like to hang out with regular people that like to have fun not bitches that go to the strip club to get horny" she said.

The girls stormed off. "Mako I think you need to go after Korra" I said. He nodded and ran off. "So Bolin don't you think Leaa looks pretty hot today?" I asked. Leaa hit me, but Bolin didn't seem to notice. "Yeah she looks nice" he replied. "So Leaa do you have a boyfriend?" I asked. "No, I don't and you know that!" she exclaimed.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Asami asked. "Let's play basketball!" Leaa suggested. "I'm in" I said. "Yeah me too, love basketball-after soccer" Bolin said. I smiled. This matching making thing was gonna work.

* * *

**Mako POV**

I found Korra in the courtyard pacing back and forth."Are you alright?" I asked. "Yeah I'm perfectly fine! Why wouldn't I be?" she asked. Her voice was high. "No, you're not, your voice was high" I said. She sighed. "Okay I'm not fine whatever" she said and sat down on a bench nearby. I came and sat next to her.

"This was supposed to be a great year! But guess what? Before the year has even started it's already been ruined! Can you believe Meii Lynn! I mean come on she used to be a totally nice girl until-"

She stopped talking. "Until what?" I questioned. "Nothing" she replied quickly. I tried to look her in the eye but she looked away. "Korra" I said sternly. "Fine, god! I was gonna say she was fine until…until I broke you guys up!" she blurted out. "Korra, that's not true! In fact I feel bad that she was technically my rebound" I said. "Still, I mean this morning when I found out her and Yuki were my dorm neighbors I totally freaked out! You should have seen what she was wearing! And then it was unbelievable how she tried to flirt with you to get me mad! I just had to-"

I kissed her. I grabbed her hand. "Listen I don't like Meii Lynn, no offense but she turned into…well let's just say not my type. So you have nothing to worry about. And you can still try to ignore them" I said. She nodded. "That last part sounded like what my mom said to me the day before I left, she didn't want me getting into any fights this year-or ever" she said.

We both laughed.

This year is gonna be fine right? Right.

* * *

**Yuki: Stupid little Mako! I am gonna-**

**Me: Suki-**

**Yuki: Yuki**

**Me: Whatever-get her dumbass outta here before you ruin the damn story! *pushes Yuki back into my mind* anyways, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Korra POV**

The door of my dorm opened revealing Asami and Leaa. I was sitting on the couch wearing a grey sweat shirt, black sweatshirts, black socks and my hair was in this cute little braid I made went I was bored. Asami was wearing her regular clothes but Leaa was wearing a white sweater, black athletic shorts, and black and white sneakers.

"What did you guys do?" I asked. "Well after you left and Mako ran after you…we went to play some basketball with Bolin" Leaa stated sitting down next to me. "And I didn't really play, I watched" Asami said. "And I won!" Leaa said happily.

* * *

**Asami POV**

"Oh please he let you win" I remarked. "No, I am just good" he stated. "It was so cute! Okay, okay let me tell you the story" I said.

_~~~Flashback~~~_

_I was watching them play basketball. Leaa was doing that thing when you pretend to throw it but then you move and really score. And Bolin had a smile on his face. So far it was 10-7 and Leaa was the one winning. I admit that Leaa is good but I knew Bolin was great at basketball and wouldn't fall for those tricks. Leaa jumped around while smiling and Bolin was watching her with a smile on his face._

_I smiled. I mean I was happy for Leaa…and I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. I mean that's the look Bolin used to give me. Well he still gives it to me but it's the same one he gives to Korra, meaning love but as a friend. I brushed off that feeling. _

_If we still wanted to make our relationship work then we wouldn't have broken up. "Great game guys!" I said. "Yeah especially since I won!" Leaa stated. "Well I'll beat ya next time don't worry" Bolin said. "Yeah and next time Asami you're gonna play" Leaa said pointing to me. "Next time I won't be with you guys so you will play by yourselves" I said._

_I saw Leaa blush a little. "Well see ya guys later!" I said walking away. Maybe I would me someone that I could start dating. "Asami wait! I'm coming with you!" Leaa yelled._

_~~~End of Flashback~~~_

"Aww so cute! He let you win the game!" Korra said. "Shut up! I won fair and square!" Leaa said getting up. "Who's bathroom can I use to take a shower?" she asked. "You can use mine" Korra said. She nodded and walked away.

* * *

**Leaa's POV**

I was totally calm about Bolin "letting" me win the game. But on the inside I was freaking out! I mean yeah I thought he was cute and I got to know a little about him. But I didn't like him…or maybe I did…I didn't know but it was good to know that he might like me back.

I took a quick shower and changed into my pajamas and slipped into my blue fuzzy slippers, out my hair in a bun and grabbed my sleeping stuff and walked back into the living room where Asami and Korra were Korra still in her clothes and Asami also in her pajamas.

"So school starts tomorrow!" I said happily. "Yup! And I have 4 out of 5 classes with Mako!" Korra said happily. "I wish I had a boyfriend" I said. "You know who would love to be your boyfriend?" Asami asked. "Don't say it" I warned. "Bolin" she said. "I warned you!" I yelled and swatted her with my blue hello pillow.

_**Meanwhile next door (I just wanna to do that XD)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Yuki POV**

"The plan didn't work!" I said. "I told you I should have kissed him" Meii Lynn said walking to our couch. "Ouch!" she yelled now holding up her foot and hopping on one leg. "What" I snapped still mad from a failing plan. "I stepped on this cheap crap!" Meii Lynn yelled holding up the necklace Korra got me last year. "That's the necklace Korra gave me at prom last year" I replied. She made a face. "Why would you except it?" Meii Lynn asked. I shrugged. "Throw it out, after all enemies can never, ever be friends" I said. She tossed it in the garbage can.

* * *

**Korra POV**

The girls and I had finished our pillow fight when my phone buzzed.

_**Mako: Hey, wat r u doing?**_

_**Me: I just finished a pillow fite…wbu?**_

_**Mako: Sitting in my dorm talking to my roommate Iroh**_

_**Me: is he cool?**_

_**Mako: yeah, just like Asami**_

_**Me: after skool 2morrow we shud meet him!**_

_**Mako: okay, so did u video tape tht pillow fite?**_

_**Me: XD ur crazy**_

_**Mako: well gtg c u 2morrow 3 it's gonna be a great year**_

_**Me: k **__**3**_

I sware that boy was gonna jinx this year. I mean he had said this was gonna be a great here and guess what happened? 1.) Yuki was here 2.) Meii Lynn turned into my enemy 3.) I live right next to Yuki and Meii Lynn 4.) They are probably coming up with ways to destroy me 5.) I don't know if I have classes with them or not.

I sighed as I put down my phone. I put my head down on my pillow. All of us were sleeping in the living room. _Dear God I am asking, no pleading that I have no classes with Yuki or Meii Lynn. _With that I fell asleep dreaming about a world where it was only me and my friends and Mako and I were in every class together, no Yuki or Meii Lynn-well not the mean one-in sight.

* * *

**Te-he! Tomorrow Korra starts school! Will she have any classes with them? You guess! Please review! P.S-Outfits on my profile**


	5. Chapter 5

**Korra POV**

I woke up to the sound of loud music and awful singing. Asami and Leaa woke up to. "What's that racket?" she asked. Asami and I looked at each other. "Yuki and Meii Lynn" we answered in unison. "But you know it's not that bad, it's like an alarm clock" Asami said. "Yeah one that's broken" Leaa said. "Well we better get up and get ready" I said. The other girls nodded and we all got up.

I took a shower, brushed my teeth and blow dried my hair in 30 minutes. What? I take long showers. I wore a light blue blouse, grey jeans and glitter silver Sperry Top-siders. And I had on a pair of light blue ball earrings. "Ugh! I can't believe they are still playing music and no one cares!" I complained. Asami was now putting on her pink fake feather earrings that matched with her pink lace shirt, black ripped jeans, pink heels and black heart necklace.

"So how do I look?" she asked. "The same as you always do" Leaa answered putting on her right blue heel. She was wearing a blue shirt, white pants and blue heels. It was the first time we have seen her wear high heels before. And I gotta admit, she looked great. "Aww you look cute…guess who else is gonna think that?" Asami asked. Leaa sighed. "Bolin!" I yelled. Asami and I started laughing.

"Shut up" he said with a pout. "Well, let's get outta here! That music is really getting on my nerves" Leaa said grabbing her back pack and phone. Asami and I did the same. The first day of college! "This is gonna be-"

"Don't say awesome! You are gonna fucking jinx it!" I yelled.

* * *

**Meii Lynn POV**

Yup, we were playing music again. But Yuki stopped singing a long time ago. The whole time I got into my outfit. A floral crop top bralet, tight light denim ripped jeans, green heels, an I 3 boobies bracelet, floral earrings and a jean vest. "Yuki! Hurry your ass up!" I yelled. She came into the living with no shoes on. "Um…excuse you but I told you not to rush me. Got it bitch?" she snapped. She a little mad because I made her stop singing, but I didn't care.

She was wearing a short, tight black and white dress, leather jacket, she had red lips and her high heel booties were in her hand. "You're so covered up" she said looking at me. "Well I don't need some creepy old teacher staring at me" I replied. "Well too bad because I heard these teachers are hot!" Yuki said. "Well I'll get them tomorrow" I replied nonchalantly. "Come on let's go" I said and picked up my book bag and phone and walked out the door.

There we met Korra, Asami and Yuki's cousin-Mia. "Oh look Meii Lynn Korra's wearing sperries!" Yuki informed. "Who wears those anymore" I said. "Uh…everyone that's cool" Asami said. "You're not wearing them" I said. "That doesn't mean I have them" she snapped. "Remember I know a lot about you from Mako so watch your back, bitch" Korra threatened. "And you to cousin" Leaa added. They smiled and walked away. "Who do they think they are?" I asked. "Right, they are so lame" Yuki said.

* * *

**Korra POV**

I walked into my first class with Leaa and found that Mako and some guy were already there. We walked over. "Hey Mako!" I greeted and kissed him. I sat on his lap. "Hi Mako's friend" I said. "Hi" he greeted. "Hey Richard!" Leaa said to the boy. "Leaa!" he said happily. "So I'm guessing you two know each other" I said. They both nodded. "He's my brother's best friend, by the way where is my brother?" Leaa said. "He is in a different class" Richard replied.

"I never knew you had a brother" I said. "Yeah well we've only known each other for 3 days now" she said. While Richard and Leaa talked I turned to Mako. "Don't you think that Bolin and Leaa make a good couple?" I asked. He looked at me like I was crazy. "What?" I asked. "Are you gonna match make?" he asked. "Why?" I asked. "Because you not so good at it" he replied. I hit him. "Hey! No hitting the boyfriend" he said. I rolled my eyes. "Fine if Bolin and Leaa don't get together by the end of December and I win…you have to wear a pink shirt that says Korra's pet" I said with a smirk.

"Okay and if you lose and I win you will get no kisses for a week" he said. "Okay, you might as well just tell me what color you want the writing in-and please no ugly colors" I said. He shook his head.

Just then _Meii Lynn _walked in! She spotted us and smirked. I growled. "Why is your girlfriend growling?" Richard asked. "Because that girl and I used to date and then I broke up with her before prom and asked out Korra, but she was like a rebound girl because I always liked Korra, and now she is trying to get me back and I _keep _telling Korra that she has nothing to worry about" Mako explained. "Nothing to worry about my ass" I mumbled.

"Okay everyone sit down please sit down!" the teacher yelled. I sat down in the seat next to Mako's and Leaa sat next to me. "We are gonna get right to work!" he said. "Now I have put you all into groups only for this first project so you can get to know each other, and for the rest of the projects you can choose" he said. "Groups are posted over there please go see what table you are and who the other two people in your group are" he said.

Mako and I walked to the bulletin hand in hand. "Oh look were in the same group!" I said happily. My smile fell. "And Meii Lynn is in our group too" I said. I turned to look at the girl I hated most-other than Yuki-to find her staring back but smiling. Mako started walking but I wouldn't bugde.

"Come on" he urged.

"No"

"Come-"

"No"

"Come-"

"I said no-oooo!"

The last part of my answer was shrieked because Mako picked me up and carried me to the table. "Hey Mako" Meii Lynn said. I looked at Leaa, who was watching. She gave me a shrug and a look that said _what are you gonna do? _And turned back to her group. That luckily bitch. "So this is our paper" Meii Lynn said. "Yeah and that's a pencil Meii Lynn! Awesome you know how to name objects! Can you read too?" I asked. Mako snorted.

"I can read! God!" she yelled. "Well sorry, it's just that when people act stupid for most of the time some people get confused" I fired back. "You're so ugh! First you steal my boyfriend-"

"Like he ever really liked you" I interrupted. She was fuming. Before she could say anything the teacher came. "Get started" he said.

* * *

**Mako POV**

They had already argued and we hadn't even started the project yet. It was gonna be a long class…

Finally it was time to leave. And the whole time Korra and Meii Lynn fought about every little thing, Korra even almost slapped her when Meii Lynn said that I was using Korra to get her jealous. "You are really outta control" I said to her. "I'm outta control!? Did you hear what she said! Ugh! I sware she doesn't have a brain" I said. I stopped her. "Why do you hate her?" I asked. "Simple, because she is trying to steal you away from me" she said. I shook my head. "Korra-"

"Nope, stop talking, I gotta get to class, 'kay? 'kay! See ya later" she said and kissed me on the lips. I smiled, honestly when she was jealous it was kinda cute.

* * *

**Asami POV**

I was walking to my second period reading the text about what happened to Korra in first period. I was also listening to music, _and _I was also texting Leaa and Korra. Yup, I am an awesome multi tasker. I bumped into some body and was about to fall when the person caught me. I looked up as I unplugged my earphones. "Uh…sorry" I said. I quickly exaimed him before texting Korra and Leaa.

**Me: Just bumped into a total hottie!**

I looked back up to see that he was still there. "It's okay" he finally said. "Were you thinking about whether of not you should forgive me?" I asked. "Maybe, but I can never be mad at a pretty girl for too long" he said. I smiled, but stayed cool. "So what's your name?" I asked. "I'm Iroh and you are…"

"Asami" I said sticking out my hand. He shook it. "So um…where are you going?" I asked. "I'm going to geography" he replied. "So am I!" I said. "Well you could repay me for bumping into me by walking to class together" he said. I smiled. "Sure" I said and we started walking together. I had a feeling this was gonna be a great friendship-or relationship!

* * *

**Yeah so that's it! You'll never guess what happens in the next chapter.**

**There's more...please keep reading...err following the arrows...**

**vvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvv **

**vvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvv**

**vvvvvv**

**vvvvv**

**vvvv**

**vvv**

**vv**

**v**

**Great Now That Your down here and you review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Trying out a new writing style!**

* * *

**Korra POV**

"So how was your day?" I asked as I sat next to Asami.

"It was awesome! I met a totally hot, amazing smart guy that is in 3 of my classes!" she exclaimed.

Just then Mako walked into the café with Meii Lynn next to him.

"What is she doing here?" I asked.

"Because he's dumping you and getting back together with me!" Meii Lynn yelled.

"No, no I'm not we are just partners for our last class" Mako stressed.

"Okay then beat it Meii Lynn" I commanded.

She made a face and then sashayed away.

"Stop trying to show off the hips you don't have!" I yelled after her.

She sashayed harder making her look like a drunken idiot.

"I feel so bad for you" I said to Mako still looking at Meii Lynn.

Mako sighed. "You should" he replied.

"What's wrong with Asami?" Bolin asked.

He had just sat down.

"She met some guy that was amazing!" Leaa said only half caring.

"He is!" Asami squealed. I just rolled my eyes.

"Boy crazy" I coughed.

Asami hit me.

"What about you Korra, how was your day?" Leaa asked.

"Well I have 2nd period with Yuki, 4th with BOTH and 7th with Meii Lynn! It's this school wants me to suffer!" I cried.

"It can't be that bad, you're not related to one of them" Leaa replied.

"Really? They talk about certain things! Things I wish I had never head! Yuki is a fucking dumbass!" I said.

And Meii Lynn, do you know that slut flirts with teachers too?" I asked.

"Well I have 2nd period with Yuki, 4th with BOTH and 7th with Meii Lynn! It's this school wants me to suffer!" I cried.

"It can't be that bad, you're not related to one of them" Leaa replied.

"Really? They talk about certain things! Things I wish I had never head! Yuki is a fucking dumbass!" I said.

And Meii Lynn, do you know that slut flirts with teachers too?" I asked.

"That's tough" Bolin said.

"Please tough is only a piece of it" I said.

Mako pulled me into a hug. "Don't worry I'm here for you whenever you need it" he whispered.

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Guys remember, not too much romance please" Bolin said.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay Bolin"

* * *

**Leaa POV**

Bolin was so cute! I can't help it! It's just so true!

While we were in the café I think he was staring at me!

And that's a great sign!

I smiled as we all went to do a different activity after we left the café.

"Hey Leaa!" Bolin called after me.

I turned around and smiled. "Yeah Bolin?" I asked.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I was wondering…"

"Yes" I said.

"You don't even know what I was gonna say" he replied.

"Yeah I do, when boys start out with 'I was wondering…' it usually means they are gonna ask you on a date" I smiled. "Okay I'll see you Saturday-or later whichever one comes first" he said.

I laughed. "See ya Bolin" I said.

I watched him run away and he had a smile on his face.

Once he was outta site I started jumping around.

**_5 minutes earlier…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Asami POV**

Bolin was staring at Leaa for the 14th time today-while we were in the café anyways.

"Well I gotta go" Leaa said.

We all nodded.

"See ya!"

She got up and walked out of the café.

"Bolin go ask her out!" I said suddenly.

"Wait, what!?" he yelled.

"Go. Ask. Her. Out. I know you like her and she likes you!" I said.

"How do you kno-"

"Just go before you can't find her!" Korra yelled.

He got up and ran out the door.

"I'm gonna win that bet!" Korra said.

Mako shook his head in defeat.

* * *

**That was it! Sorry not that god of a chapter but please review anyways!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mako POV**

I was walking with Korra to first period.

Like I promised was wearing a pink shirt that said Korra's pet.

I also had on black skinny jeans, black Adidas high tops, and black leather jacket.

Korra was wearing a dark blue top with those ruffle things, dark skinny jeans, leather jacket and black TOMS.

"So how do you like the new shirt?" she asked with a smirk.

"Honestly, I don't really hate it" I replied.

She pouted.

"You sure? You don't hate it in a little?" she asked.

"Nope, you wanna know why?" I asked.

She nodded.

"It's because you gave it to me" I said.

She smiled and kissed me. "Good, now I don't have to force you to wear it again" she said still smirk.

Damn it.

* * *

**Korra POV**

I knew Mako hated it and it made me even happier that he _tired _to say he did like it.

Now he would have no choice but to wear it more than once.

"Hey Leaa" I said.

She smiled.

She had been smiling since Bolin had asked her out two days ago.

"Hey Korra, hey Mako" she replied.

"I have never seen you once without a smile this week" Mako commented.

I nodded also agreeing.

"How can I not!? I'm going on a date with Bolin tomorrow!" she exclaimed.

Mako and I laughed.

"Which reminds me-even though I didn't forget-Korra are you still coming shopping with Asami and I?" Leaa asked.

"Why are you going shopping?" I asked.

"Well Asami just wants to and I need clothes for my date" she replied.

"But what your wearing is fine, much better than Mako" I said.

Leaa laughed.

But I was right. She looked fine.

She was wearing a black lace top, white leather jacket (it's like leatherjacket day!), black acid washed jeans and black boots.

"Exactly it's _fine _not _great_" she said.

"You're becoming just as boy crazy as Asami" I said shaking my head.

"Are you coming or not?" she asked with a smile.

I nodded.

Just then Meii Lynn came in looking as sluty as ever.

She was wearing Aztec printed strapless bralet, short black skirt, denim vest, and pink ankle booties.

"Hey Mako" she said TRYING to be seductive.

When I say trying I mean her voice was _really _bad and could probably only seduce a deaf person **(A/N: No offense to deaf people). **

"Hey Meii Lynn" he said.

"Can't wait to start our project tonight" she said continuing her awful "seductive" voice.

"Hey can you stop talking like that before I throw up?" Leaa said.

I laughed.

"Yeah see ya TODAY after school" Mako said.

All three of us started laughing.

"Um…okay, bye" she said and stalked off to the other side of the room where all the other sluts sat.

* * *

…

**Asami POV**

I smoothened my pink sleeveless shirt. Checked my but to make sure my ripped jeans were not falling and of course my perfect legs were shown in my pink neon heels.

Why was I having an outfit check?

Well my second period is with Iroh and I sit right next to that sexy boy.

I speed walked into the classroom and took my seat.

There was still a good minute before the bell would ring.

Every time a boy walked through the door I would sneak a glance in case it was I'm not trying to be desperate.

Finally I saw Iroh and quickly looked down on my phone.

Looked at my mirror app-yes I had one-then started texting Korra, Leaa and other people randomly.

I heard a noise in the next seat but didn't look up.

This was a perfect example of playing hard to get.

"Hey Asami" he finally said.

I looked up and gave him a smile. "Hey Iroh" I replied.

"You look nice" he said.

"Thanks, you do too" I said.

I hadn't really got a good look at him but I guess that because, well he always looked good.

He nodded.

"So how was the football game yesterday?" I asked.

I had missed it because I was visiting my dad.

He smiled even more than he already was as he started talking about the game.

While he talked it gave me a chance to really see what he was wearing.

White polo, black jeans, red jacket, and red and black Jordan's. totally approved!

…

At the end of class we walked out together.

"So uh…Asami…would you like to go out tomorrow night?" he asked.

I was now beaming.

"Yeah that sounds like fun" I replied keeping my cool.

He smiled. "See you tomorrow" he said and walked away.

I squealed.

I texted Korra and Leaa.

**Me: just got a date from my hottie!**

I practically skipped to my next class.

_**After school…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Korra POV**

We were now in Mako's dorm.

Yes we as in Meii Lynn, Mako and I.

They were working and I was watching.

Don't get me wrong I totally trusted Mako just not Meii Lynn.

Besides Mako and I were gonna hang out before I left to go shopping with the girls.

The session was almost over.

"Well times up my brother is gonna be here any minute so we can take the girls to the mall" Mako said.

Meii Lynn nodded.

I was videotaping the whole thing and got so much footage of Meii Lynn acting like an idiot!

Meii Lynn got up and she pretended to trip but instead of Mako catching her.

She got a face full of couch! Mako had walked over to me-really quickly-before she could stop falling!

I laughed just as we all heard a knock at the door.

"Hey bro! Sup future sister!" Bolin said.

"Bolin! Aww you think Mako and I are gonna get married!" Meii Lynn said butting into the conversation.

Bolin scratched the back of his head.

"I meant Korra…" he said.

I laughed again.

"Well let's go to the mall!" Mako said.

"Bye Meii Lynn!" I said pushing her out.

I slammed the door in her face.

"So are yall ready?" I asked.

Both boys nodded.

"Bolin you've been dressing nicely" I said.

He has he has been wearing button down shirts all week.

You might not think that's a deference but for Bolin it was, and it didn't look bad either.

Like today for example he was wearing a green button down shirt, grey skinny jeans and adidas 2.0. **(A/N: I hope you noticed by now that Korra and Leaa now more about sneakers than Asami)**.

We walked to the parking lot to see Leaa and Asami already there.

"I guess Mako and I are gonna do something special too tomorrow night since everyone is busy" I said as we drove to the mall.

Everyone else agreed.

* * *

…

**Asami POV**

We all split up to go do separate things.

I didn't know what the boys were doing and I didn't care as long as us girls didn't have to bail them out of jail.

We walked into a dress shop.

"Hello! What kind of dresses are you girls looking for?" the store lady asked.

"Us two are looking for dresses for dates-"

"And I am just looking for day dresses" Korra interrupted.

The lady nodded and started to lead us to place in the store.

"I hope this will help, and just call if you need anything" she said and walked away to another group of girls that had entered the store.

…

We walked out of the store all satisfied.

Leaa hopping a bag and in side was a purple dress.

Me holding a bag with a dress in my signature color: red.

And Korra was holding a bag full of multiple shades of blue day dresses.

"I wonder what they boys are doing" Korra said.

Leaa and I shrugged.

"Well we better go find them" Leaa said.

"You mean find him" I said.

"What?" she asked.

"Well you said find them and we all know you don't care about finding Mako, you wanna see Bolin" Korra explained.

Leaa blushed at the very true statement.

"Whatever let's just go" she said and started to walk in front of us.

_**Meanwhile with the boys…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Mako POV**

"I need something perfect!" Bolin whined.

"For the last time Bo just get her some flowers" I said.

"But what kind of flowers? What do you think she'll like?" he asked.

I sighed.

"She wears a lot of purple…get her purple flowers" I said.

Bolin has never tried this hard to impress a girl.

It was at first amusing but now it was just plain annoying.

"What do you think of these?" he asked showing me purple irises.

"There fine now buy her some milk chocolate and let's go" I said.

He ran to the counter and bought the flowers and then got her a _customized box _for her chocolates!

We were walking around when we heard a voice.

"There you guys are!"

We turned to see Korra, Leaa and Asami.

Bolin hid his presents behind his back.

"Hey! Are you all ready to go?" Asami asked.

We nodded.

"Bolin what's behind your back?" Leaa asked.

"Nothing, just a bag" he said.

"Then why are you hiding it?" Asami asked.

"Because I want to" he replied.

"Come on guys" I said.

We all exited the mall.

* * *

**That's it! And great news now I'm making the guys outfits! Yup! So go to my profile and find all their outfits! Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Next Day 8:00 p.m…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Korra POV**

"EEEEE! I'm going on a date with Mr. Hottie!" Asami squealed as she curled her hair.

"You know you have never even told us the name of 'Mr. Hottie'" I said as I slipped on my black flats.

"Well his name is-"

Just then Leaa's phone rang.

"Hey Bolin…okay…see ya in a bit!" she said and hung up.

"Okay Bolin is here how do I look?!" she asked panicked.

"Let's see purple dress…still purple, hairstyle…still in a style, you have you black shoes, we did you make-up. Okay your ready" Asami said.

She nodded ran to the door.

"Don't forget your purse!" I called.

She stopped and turned. She caught the purse that I threw and continued to run.

"So how do I look?" Asami asked.

"Asamified as always" I said.

She smiled as she put down the curling iron.

"Good" she replied.

She was wearing a red one shoulder dress paired with red heels. And it looked great with her curled hair.

"Aww the old style Asami hair! You know I kinda miss it" I said. **(A/N: I mentioned in the first chapter that now her hair was straightened).**

"Thanks" she said.

My phone buzzed.

"Well we should go" I said.

We weren't having a double date but we could at least leave together.

I grabbed my black cardigan and we left.

…

"See ya back at the dorm!" I said.

Asami nodded and then left with Iroh (I found out his name).

"You look nice" I said.

Red polo, skinny jeans, adidas 2.0 and the same leather jacket he wore the day before.

"Thanks you look amazing" he complimented.

I smiled. "Of course I do, I live with Asami" I said.

He gave a light chuckle.

"So what do you have planned?" I ask.

"Nothing special" he replied.

"If it's nothing then tell me" I said.

"No" he said.

"Come on!" I whined.

"Korra, you're gonna have to wait" he said.

I pouted. "I hate waiting" I said.

"I know, now come on the faster we walk the less you have to wait" he said.

I started running in front of him.

"You don't even know where we are going!" he yelled after me.

* * *

**Asami POV**

We walked into the restaurant.

I kinda felt over dressed.

I mean yeah he said I looked stunning (notice he didn't just say great) but everyone was dressy casual and I was just…dressy.

He was wearing plaid shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and black and re adidas.

We waited in line to get our table.

We were behind a girl that had on a very familiar dress.

It was Leaa and the guy next to her wearing the green (of course) was Bolin!

"Leaa?" I questioned.

The girl and boy turned around to show that my assumption was right.

"Hey!" she said.

Then she looked at Iroh, shocked.

"_Iroh?_" Leaa said looking at my date.

"Wait, you two know each other?" I asked.

"Yeah we used to date" Iroh answered.

"Wow, awkward!" Bolin chirped.

"Bolin!" I said.

"Wait you know him?" Iroh asked.

I nodded. "We used to go out" I said.

"Awkwarder!" Leaa sang.

It was now silent.

"A group of four right this way" the person as the front said.

"I guess we're a table of four" Bolin said.

We got our table.

I sat next to Bolin and across form Iroh.

Leaa sat next to Iroh and across of Bolin.

"Uhhh Leaa…let's switch seats" I suggested.

Everyone nodded even though only Leaa was supposed to.

I silently sighed.

This was gonna be a long night.

* * *

**Mako POV**

Korra gasped.

I smiled like an idiot.

"This is amazing!" she exclaimed.

She turned to me. "You did all this…for me?" she asked.

I nodded. "I told you it's nothing special" I said.

She hit me. "Nothing special my ass!" she exclaimed.

We were at the park.

There was a picnic blanket in the middle and on the blanket was a picnic basket.

There were also candles surrounding the blanket-but not to close, I didn't need a fire to ruin this.

"Come on" I said.

I took her hand and walked her to the blanket.

She opened the basket and gasped again.

"All my favorite foods! God I love you!" she said giving me a hug.

It was nothing.

Just a couple of BLT sandwiches, spicy beef jerky and her favorite dessert angel cake along with some heart shaped cookies and candy.

There were also sodas. And they were her favorite kind, grape.

"And even music!" she squealed.

"All your favorites on one CD" I said.

"You are the best" she said.

"I know" I replied with a smile.

She kissed me on the cheek and we started to eat.

* * *

**Leaa POV**

This was so weird.

You know how when you're on a date and then your ex-boyfriend is at the same place and you bump into each other?

Well that's we were but let me continue.

Do you also know how when you and his date start talking?

Well _that's _what was weird because I already knew his date _and _it was Bolin and Iroh that were talking.

"Yeah she loves to look perfect" Bolin said about Asami.

"Well Leaa is pretty competitive" Iroh commented.

"I am not!" I hissed.

"And by the way we are right here!" Asami said.

"Yes you are, remember when we went to play air hockey and you started yelling at the only guy that beat you?" he said.

I slouched in my chair.

Damn it, I was competitive.

"Whatever, so Bolin how long have you and Asami gone out and how come you didn't tell me?" I asked.

I decided it was my turn to talk.

"Well we've been dating for all of high school" Bolin said.

"And I didn't tell you because I thought it wasn't that important" Asami asked.

"Now why didn't you tell me about Iroh?" Asami asked.

"Are you trying to blame me?" I questioned getting a little angry.

"Well you could have told me!" Asami hissed.

Now I was boiling. "Told you?! I didn't even know 'Mr. Hottie's' name until just now!" I exclaimed.

Asami huffed.

"You know what? I'm leaving! Maybe Korra will want to hang out without blaming something ridiculous on me!" I yelled.

"Korra is not even your best friend!" Asami yelled.

"Ugh!" I yelled and huffed off.

* * *

**Korra POV**

We were back in my dorm.

But no doing anything too serious, my friends could have burst I Nat anytime.

"You are the best" I said and kissed Mako on the lips.

"No, you are the best" he said and kissed me.

"You are hot" I said and kissed him.

"You are beautiful" he said and kissed me.

"You the best thing that has ever happened to me" we both said.

We laughed and kissed.

This time it was longer.

I climbed on top of him.

I smiled and he groaned.

Just then the door flew open.

I quickly jumped off of him.

"I can't believe her!" Leaa yelled.

"I can't believe _her_" Asami said.

I rolled my eyes. "Guys what happened?" I asked.

"Well it was all going fine on my date with Bolin until ASMAI decided to show up with MY EX-BOYFRIEND and then they just had to sit with us! And she goes and blames me for not telling her about Iroh and I when I didn't even now they were going out AND she didn't tell me and her and Bolin!" Leaa yelled.

"You know what, I better go" Mako said.

I sighed and nodded.

He kissed me on the cheek. "Bye Korra" he said and quickly walked out of the room.

I sighed again.

"What the fuck!" I yelled.

"Right! She was blaming everything on me!" Leaa yelled.

"You guys need to calm down! God it was no one's fault! So just make up!" I yelled.

"No!" they both yelled.

"I'm done! If she's not gonna admit that she was wrong about what she said then I'm not talking to her!" Asami yelled.

"Yeah like that's gonna happen!" Leaa yelled.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Asami stomped to her room as Leaa stomped to the door and they both slammed it.

"Why is my life so complicated?"

* * *

**Well that's it! Please review! Yes all the outfits are on my profile! And not much Meii Lynn and Yuki in this chappy but I promise they will be in the next chapter to cause more trouble :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Korra POV**

"Ugh! Who does she think she is!?" Asami said.

I shuffled across our living room.

"She thinks she knows-"

"Hey Asami?" I asked groggily.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Shut-up! I just fucking woke-up! And even when I am awake, stop talking about Leaa!" I yelled.

She stayed quiet.

"Okay grumpy" she said.

"Now I'm gonna go change" I said.

She nodded.

I showered and brushed my teeth.

Then I went into my closet and grabbed a white T-shirt that she 'take a walk on the wild side', skinny jeans, blue boots and a matching blue scarf.

I also put my hair into fishtail braid.

I walked back into the living room to see Asami still there but texting on her phone.

"Who are you texting?" I asked.

She looked up from her phone.

"Well Mrs. Grumpy, I am texting Iroh. We are gonna go on a re-do first date" she replied.

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Mrs. Blouse or we are gonna be late" I said.

It was true, Asami had a million blouses and she wore at least 4 each week.

Today we no option.

She had on a peach colored blouse, pink skinny jeans and for the first time peach TOMS.

She has never worn flats this year.

Unless you count fuzzy slippers.

Her hair was also in a bun.

When we got to the lobby of the girls dorm building we saw Leaa.

Asami made a face while Leaa just ignored her.

"Hey _Korra, _what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing much just-"

"Ewww what are you wearing?" Asami asked.

"Oh just an outfit that you wouldn't be able to pull of Miss Priss" Leaa replied.

"Guys? It's in the morning, it's too early for this" I said.

Both of them huffed looking in different directions.

"See ya later Asami!" I said as we parted.

"Hey Korra can I ask you something?" Leaa asked.

I nodded.

"Can I live in your dorm?" she asked.

I was a little surprised.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I hate my dorm and I want to live with you and Asami-well I did wanna live with Asami-so can I?" she asked.

"Yeah start packing today, you can move your stuff in little by little" I said.

She smiled and nodded.

"Thanks" she said.

"No problem" I replied.

"Hey guys, wow Mako I've never seen you wear purple before" Leaa said.

"I think it looks sexy" I said with a smile.

He kissed me on the cheek.

"So Korra told me about the thing at the restaurant, are you and Bolin going out again?" Mako asked.

Leaa nodded.

"But not there they might come back" she said.

_**After School…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

I was now at Mako's dorm watching him and Meii Lynn continue their project.

I had given Leaa my keys so she could start moving in.

I had been doing this for a few weeks now.

It honestly it had been kinda boring.

Mako seemed to notice and walked over to me.

"You can leave if you'd like I sware nothing is gonna happen" he said.

I thought.

I looked at Mako I trusted him.

I looked at Meii Lynn.

I didn't NOT absolutely NOT trust her but this was pretty boring.

I looked at Mako again.

I smiled and nodded.

"Okay" I replied.

I got up and turned to Meii Lynn.

"Trust me Meii Lynn I sware if you do anything I will come after you and you will become my punching dummy" I threatened.

"Don't believe me just go back to RCHS and check the video tapes of me and Yuki" I said.

She looked scared.

"Anyways bye Mako" I said and kissed him on the lips.

I smirked and walked out.

I was going back to my dorm to see what was going on.

* * *

**Leaa POV**

"Why are you here!?" Asami yelled.

"I'm moving in" I simply stated.

"You didn't even ask!" she yelled.

"Yes I did I asked Korra" I replied.

Just then we heard a knock on the door.

Asami opened it to reveal Korra.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your key so I could start moving" I said handing the girl back her key.

She nodded. "No problem" she replied.

"Wait if she's moving in then where is she gonna sleep? We don't have another room" Asami said.

"Every dorm has three rooms" Leaa said.

"No they don't we don't have one" Asami said.

"Really? Then what is that door right next to your room?" she snapped.

Asami was quiet.

The past weeks she has been kinda annoying.

"Exactly" Leaa said with a smirk and walked to the room.

"So what are you doing back here?" Asami asked.

We were now on the couch and Leaa had gone to get more stuff.

"Well I trusted Mako so I let him stay with Meii Lynn alone, but I threatened her so she's not gonna do anything" I said.

Asami sighed.

"I can't wait for Iroh to be my boyfriend so I can be like that" Asami said dreamily.

"Boy-crazy"

* * *

**Please review! Tell what you think! The people have a right to say! Outfits of people in this chapter are on my profile!**


	10. Chapter 10

**_1 Month Later…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Korra POV**

"Sorry Mako I'm not here to spy. Asami, Bolin and Leaa-"

Mako and Meii Lynn were kissing.

Yes I knew Meii Lynn had kissed him first.

And Mako had KISSED HER BACK.

How do I know this?

Well when Mako kisses back he places his arms around my waist and that's what he was doing with Meii Lynn.

He turned to me.

"Korra it was-"

"Don't. You know I know too much about you to know that's not true" I said.

I wasn't crying, not mad…I didn't feel anything but numbness.

"You can go back to making out with slut bag while you're _ex_-girlfriend leaves" I said coldly.

I turned.

"Fine leave! You would always get too jealous easily anyways" he said.

Now that hurt.

"Excuse me if I didn't want anyone to steal you away from me! But I guess there was nothing to steal in the first place!" I said.

"Are you breaking up with me?" he asked.

"Apparently my EX was stupid because I already said his EX was leaving!" I yelled.

Suddenly I wasn't feeling so numb anymore.

I quickly turned and ran out the room.

* * *

**Mako POV**

I can't believe what had just happened.

I mean i got caught up in the moment.

Even though Meii Lynn was very annoying now, her kisses weren't.

And I was really gonna feel bad and then explain to her, but she blew up at me and I blew back.

"Well at least now there's no one in the way" Meii Lynn finally said.

"In the way of what?" I asked.

She opened her mouth.

"Listen I'm gonna need some space, so can you leave? Like now?" I asked.

"Well if you need some comfort I'll always be here" she said pointing to her heart.

"Yeah, but not here" I said motioning to the room.

She nodded and left.

What was I gonna do?

* * *

**There! Finally updated! Please review this short chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Korra POV**

I walked into the dorm and was met by the usual arguing of Leaa and Asami.

I really didn't need this.

And to make it worse they were arguing about a _shirt._

"That's mine!" Asami yelled.

"No it's not! Why would I wanna borrow something from _you _when I could just buy it or borrow from Korra?!" Leaa yelled.

"Because you're jealous! Of my style!" Asami yelled.

Leaa laughed.

I didn't blame her.

Asami was posh, and girly like she was now.

Cream and black romper, white TOMS, denim vest, black eye shadow, bangles, her hair was in a neat fish tail braid **(A/N: in the link on my profile the braid will be messy)**, and the fishtail had a black flower in it.

I admit it was nice but it was definitely _not _Leaa.

Leaa was wearing purple blouse (Asami has almost no purple), light washed ripped jeans, black Vans and had on purple eye shadow.

"Jealous of your style? PLEASE!" Leaa countered.

Just then I explaoded.

"Oh my god!" I yelled.

They both stopped arguing and looked at me shocked written all over their faces.

"Asami you know very good and WELL that Leaa does not wear the stuff you wear AND you know that less than 3 percent of your closet is purple! And I have not seen you ONCE wear or buy a shirt like the one Leaa has on! You might be my best friend but you are the only reason this stupid thing kept on going! AND you were wrong about that whole boy thing! YOU should have told Leaa that you dated Bolin AND told us his name so Leaa would have told you! So face it YOU ASAMI SATO was wrong!" I said.

I looked at Leaa she looked satisfied.

I looked at Asami.

Her lips were in a thin line.

Asami opened her mouth but then stopped.

Why? Because just then I had burst into tears.

"Korra what's wrong?" she asked.

"I-I don't w-wanna talk about it" I said.

"Seriously, tell m-us" she said.

Leaa seemed shocked, but then gave Asami a small smile.

I nodded and both girls lead me to the couch.

"So I was gonna go get something from Mako's room. I walked in and saw Mako kissing Meii Lynn!" I said.

A fresh drops of tears flowed through my eyes once more.

"Wait how do you know that he was kissing back?" Leaa asked.

"I-I can tell I-I can r-read him like-a-book" I said.

Leaa nodded.

"I'm gonna beat the shit outta him" Asami said.

"There better be some good parts left cuz after you is me" Leaa said.

I would be laughing right now if I wasn't so sad.

* * *

**Mako POV**

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Bolin yelled.

"Nothing!" I yelled back.

"Really?! You cheated on Korra! KORRA the girl that can beat you up in under two minutes!" Bolin said.

"I'm sure that's not true" Iroh said.

"Yeah!" I confirmed.

"Really-"

"ANYWAYS! I didn't do anything" I said.

"So kissing the girl that your girlfriend HATES is nothing?" Bolin asked.

I was silent.

"She's the one that started yelling at me!" I said.

"But Mako she trusted you" Iroh said.

"And then you yelled at her after" Bolin said.

"That just probably made her feel worse" Iroh said.

I stayed silent.

"Well we're gonna go see how Korra's doing" Bolin said getting up.

I made this weird sound. It was a combination of a groan and a sigh.

* * *

**Korra POV**

Someone knocked on the door.

I was sitting with Leaa and Asami who were now friend again.

Maybe this break-up wasn't a total bummer after all.

I mean they were friend again.

There was another knock.

I walked up to the door. "I sware if this is Mako-"

"It's just Bolin and Iroh!" Bolin said.

I opened the door.

"If you are here to get me-"

"We're not here to do anything. We just wanted to see if you were okay" Iroh stated calmly.

"Well I'm doing better than I was 30 minutes ago" I said letting them come in.

"You know your brother is a total jerk right?" I asked.

"He's not usually like this and you know it" he said.

I didn't answer still knowing it was true.

* * *

**Oh pretty, pleaseeee review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Korra POV**

Today had been ruff.

I mean Mako was acting like a total jerk!

I had already seen him kiss 6 girls!

_Jerk. _I thought.

I was in one of the cafés on campus, but this one was the closes to my dorm.

I was wearing a greenish-bluish scoop neck tee, denim vest and the same pair of jeans I wore on the first day I came to this college, and a pair of Vans the same color as my shirt.

I sipped my milkshake and surveyed the café.

It was mostly people hanging out.

I my feel apon two people laughing and giving each other kisses.

I looked closer and saw one of them was Mako.

I growled.

But out of all the girls he had made out with today-she was definetly the prettiest.

She had light brown hair and green eyes.

She was petite and had curves.

And I was guessing she was a c-cup.

She was wearing a fuchsia blouse, black jeans and pink mini bailey button Uggs.

She also had on a hat, black heart earrings and a pink bracelet.

I growled again.

"You must be really hungry" someone said.

I turned to face maybe one of the hottest guys ever.

He had dark brown Mohawk-a small one- and light blue eyes.

He skin was lighter than mine but if his eyes were darker and he had darker skin I would have thought he was my long lost brother.

And you could tell buy this arms that he had muscles.

His black and white plaid shirt clung o his body like it's life depended on it-well on the top half of his arms anyways. He had rolled up his shirt.

He had on black jeans and Jordan 4's in the cement colors.

He was also hold a dark but Northface jacket.

I had the same on but in black and it was in the seat next to me.

"Nah, just saw my ex-boyfriend with this super pretty girl just now" I blurted out.

I smiled.

"You were just talking to your ex-boyfriend?" he asked.

I blushed.

He was flirting with me.

"No, another pretty girl" I said.

"Can I sit?" he asked.

I nodded and placed my Northface on my lap.

"So have you guys recently broken up?" the boy asked.

I nodded. "Yesterday actually…" I replied.

"You must feel awful" he said.

"I did, I was ballin' my eyes out yesterday! But today I feel better-but everywhere I go I see him with a different girl and it's getting on my nerves! Like he wants me to cry" I said.

I he nodded.

"Well he's a real idiot, you seem like a great person" he said.

"Yeah I am!" I said.

I just realized what I said was a little conceded.

"Sorry, I'm not conceded" I said.

"Never am I'm Tyler" he said.

"Korra" I replied.

"Is it okay if I hang out with you?" he asked.

I smiled. "Of course, I could use the company" I replied.

He smiled back.

* * *

**Mako POV**

Okay so maybe I was being an idiot.

Making out with girls all day.

But that was the only way I could get my mind off of Korra.

Right now I was with Alicia.

And I admit she was an amazing girl.

Funny, pretty, smart and nice.

But she somehow reminded me of Korra.

Maybe it was the way she smiled or the way her the way her nose crinkled when she didn't like a taste.

But she as still different like she had dimples-really deep dimples and they were cute.

"So Mako…" Alicia started.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I heard that you have been making out with girls all day and trying to get over your ex-girlfriend and I just wanted to say I am not and will not be one of the girls you use to try to get over your ex" she said.

"Don't worry, you are way better than those other girls and I am over my ex" I said.

Okay so maybe it wasn't the complete truth but I wasn't lying either.

She smiled.

"Good" she said.

"And by the way if you do end up being a rebound I will chop off your dick and shove it up your ass" she said.

"So would you like to go out tonight?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Totally!" she said.

Then her phone buzzed.

"I gotta go meet my friend at the library!" she said.

I nodded.

She got up kissed me and rushed out of the café while putting her coat on.

Maybe Korra and I breaking up wasn't that bad.

* * *

**Korra POV**

"So Korra would you like to go out tonight?" Tyler asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah!" I said.

He laughed at my eagerness.

"I'll pick you up at my dorm" he said and got up.

He turned.

"Now I just need your dorm number" he said.

I laughed.

"Give me your phone" I said holding out my hand.

He handed me his iPhone 5 and I typed in my number.

"Call me" I said.

He nodded and smiled.

"Thanks for cheering me up" I said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

This was the first time I and seen him blush.

"See ya" he said.

I nodded and waved as he walked away.

* * *

**Mako POV**

Seemed like Korra was over me.

I just saw he kiss another guy on the cheek and give him her number!

Why do I care?

I am over her too.

Definitely.

* * *

**And done! Review! And 24 more days till Christmas!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Korra POV**

"Hey guys!" I said happily.

"Wow bipolar much?" Asami said with a raised brow.

"Well I just met the most amazest guy on the planet!" I said falling onto the couch.

"You know amazest isn't a word right?" Leaa asked.

"I don't care! I just met a totally amazing guys and we're going on a date on Friday!" I said.

"Wow that's great but-"

"We're moving into a new BIGGER dorm on Friday and we need all the help we can get" Leaa finished.

Asami nodded.

"Oh yeah I totally forgot!" I said.

"Maybe you guys could use one less helper?" I suggested.

"KORRA!" both girls yelled.

"You guys have Bolin and Iroh!" I said.

"I guess so" Leaa said.

"I can't wait to move far away from those bitches next door" Asami said.

We haven't heard a lot from them but every morning Yuki blasted her music through the halls and sang too.

"True that" I said with a smile.

* * *

**Meii Lynn POV**

"Finally those two are broken up!" I said.

"Well too bad for you cuz Mako is going out with some girl named Alexa err Lexie-whatever her name is-tonight" Yuki said.

"God that boy loves to play hard to get!" I said.

"Or maybe you need to read a book on boys" she said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah cuz you're a boy expert" I said.

"I am, if you haven't noticed I'm a total hottie" she said.

"Whatever, if he's gonna play that way, then so am I" I said.

I turned to face Yuki.

"Call one of the cutest guys on your phone and tell them they got a date on Friday" I said with a smile.

**Ughhhhhh I wanna stop here but I can't leave you guys hanging!**

**So here's what's supposed to be the next chapter…**

_**Friday Night…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Korra POV**

I tied the end of my hair to make sure my braid wouldn't come out.

I was wearing casual floral dress, dark blue glitter TOMS, silver charm bracelet, silver heart necklace and blue earrings.

I smiled feeling satisfied with my outfit.

There was a knock on the door.

I rushed over to the door just as Asami and Leaa came out with boxes.

They were both very casual.

I mean even Asami was regular casual-yes there was an Asami casual-and she didn't mind.

She was wearing an, I 3 NY sweater, dark blue jeans, and grey bailey button Ugg boots.

Her hair was also in a messy bun.

Leaa was wearing her hair in a braid and had on a red Elmo sweater, black jeans and black/white Adida slippers.

My smile dropped when Bolin and Iroh were on the other side of the door and not Tyler.

"Well nice to see you too" Iroh said when he was my smile drop.

I sighed and they passed me.

"I was just hoping it was someone else" I said.

"Mako?" Bolin asked.

"What!? No! I meant my date" I said.

"Your date?!" Iroh and Bolin yelled.

I was now starting to get irritated.

"Yes my date, I'm single now aren't I?" I asked.

They both nodded and turned to Leaa and Asami.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Bolin asked.

Just then there was another knock at the door.

And this time I was sure it was Tyler.

I opened the door. "Hey Tyler!" I said.

He smiled. "Hey ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, lemme just get my jacket" I said.

He walked in.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"We're moving to a new dorm, this one is kinda crowded since Leaa started living here" I replied.

I grabbed my Northface from the chair and we left.

"Bye guys!" I said.

"You know you're the only girl that would wear that kinda dress with a Northface jacket" Tyler commented.

"I will take that as a compliment" I said.

* * *

**Mako POV**

"Are you ready?" I asked.

She nodded.

She looked amazing.

She had on a blue (Korra's favorite color) dress, nude colored heels, silver chain and an owl ring.

I smiled.

"Let's go" I said.

* * *

**Meii Lynn**

"Meii Lynn they'll be here any minute!" Yuki yelled.

"Don't worry! I'm almost done!" I replied.

I put on another coat of my signature red lip stick.

It was almost down to the stub.

I threw it in the trash and grabbed another one from the closet and placed it on my dresser.

"'Kay done!" I said.

Yuki came out with a smile.

"You know Korra, Asami and my cousin are moving out of the dorm next to us?" she asked.

"Great! Now we don't have to deal with _them _anymore" I said.

"Please, I still hate Korra for what she did in high school" Yuki said pushing up her boobs.

She was wearing a white lace dress, dark pink heels, her short hair was curled and she had on heart shaped earrings.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Meii Lynn come on!" Yuki yelled.

I grabbed my bag and we head out the door.

* * *

**Korra, Alicia and Meii Lynn POV**

"So where are we going?"

* * *

**Mako, Tyler and Dylan (name of Meii Lynn's "date") POV**

"The Feisty Dragon"

* * *

**OH DAYUM! Plzzzzz review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Korra POV**

We walked into the Feisty Dragon.

It was a nice place.

"Hello welcome to the Feisty Dragon, how may I help you?" a waiter asked once we were seated.

Fast service too.

* * *

**Mako POV**

We walked into the restaurant.

This place was really nice.

I bet a certain person would have thought so too.

We got seated and I surveyed the place.

Guess who I saw not far from our table?

Korra and some _guy_.

And I'm pretty sure they were on a _date_.

I quickly turned away so she wouldn't see me-like a cared-and saw Meii Lynn and Yuki not far away from _my _table.

Just great.

"Something wrong?" Alicia asked.

"Uh…no, just looking around" I responded trying not to sound as nervous as possible.

"Hey isn't that you ex Korra?" Alicia asked.

She pointed to Korra and _that guy_.

"Oh yeah it is! And she's on a date…" I said.

"Korra!" she yelled.

People started looking but she didn't seem to care.

She turned her face.

* * *

**Korra POV**

Someone was calling my name.

I turn to see that girl and Mako at a table not far from us.

I was guessing they were on a date.

"One sec" I said to Tyler.

"Um…you called me…?" I questioned.

At least Mako was on a date with the same girl for more than 2 days.

"Yeah, I just wanted to meet Mako ex-girlfriend, I mean you seemed nice" the girl said.

I gave a fake smile.

"I'm pretty surprised Mako wanted me to come here" I said.

"Why?" the girl asked.

"Well we didn't really break up on…good terms" I said.

"How did it end up?" she asked.

"Well I kinda saw him kissing another girl…" I replied.

"You cheated on her?" the girl asked.

"No I didn't" Mako said.

"Yeah, you did" I snapped.

"Well if you hadn't left me-"

"You said I could trust you!" I yelled so only us three could hear.

"Anyways, before anything happens I will go back on my date" I said.

"Bye uh…"

"Alicia"

"Yeah, see ya later" I said and walked away.

"Isn't that Mako?" Tyler asked when you sat.

I sighed. "Yeahhh" I said.

"Well I should go talk to him about being such a jerk!" he said.

"No!" I quickly said. "Let's just not focus on him" I said.

* * *

**Meii Lynn POV**

"So Meii Lynn…how long have you known Yuki?" the guy I think his name was Chad asked.

I watch as Alicia-yes I found out her name-and Mako flirted!

He was flirting with someone that was _not _me!

"Meii Lynn!" Yuki said.

"What?!" I snapped back angry that she was interrupting my spying.

"Blake asked a question" Yuki said.

"I've known her for a very long time" I said.

"Um, I think that you two…" Yuki said pointing to me and Blake.

"Should go for a walk or something" she finished.

"But-"

Yuki gave me the look.

"Alright come on let's go" I said getting up and taking my stuff.

We started walking around the college no one saying anything.

"Can we sit? I'm tired" I said.

He nodded.

"So since we have to get to know each other or whatever, what high school did you go to?" I asked.

"Republic City High" he said.

"That's the one I went to!" I said.

"I know" he said.

"But I don't remember you" I said.

"Really? Cuz we were science partners and friends" he said looking hurt.

I didn't say anything.

"What happened to you?" Blake asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You used to be so nice and not dress like that…" he said.

"Well people change" I stated simply.

"Well you changed for the worse…but you still didn't answer my question" he said.

"Because of Korra" I said.

"I thought she was your friend" he said confused.

"She was until she stole Mako away from me! So the only way to get him back was to be like this! And now every wants me!" I said.

He took my hand.

"This might be late but I kinda had a crush on you in high school…" he said.

I looked at our hands, then him, then our hands again.

"And I was gonna tell you but then you started to date Mako so I kinda moved on" he said.

We just sat there.

Idea!

I could use Blake to get Mako jealous!

So I kissed him.

He seemed surprised but kissed me back.

When we parted he was blushing.

It was kinda cute.

I giggled.

"So you wanna go back to the restaurant?" he asked.

I shook my head.

So we both got up and continued walking.

* * *

**Mako POV**

I couldn't focus at all with Korra not far away.

And I wasn't making a very good impression on Alicia.

"You know what I think we should jus end this cuz obviously you're not interested" she said getting up.

"No!" I said.

"I am it's just that-it's really boring!" I said.

"So what do we do?" she asked.

"We could hang out tomorrow? And do something fun" I said.

"Okay, but I don't think we should let all this food go to waste" she said.

* * *

**Korra POV**

From the corner of my eye I saw Mako and his date get up and leave.

I internally sighed.

I couldn't have a good time with Tyler when Mako was staring lasers at the back of my head.

…

We walked to my new dorm.

"Tonight was really fun" I said.

"Yeah it was, we should do this again sometime" he said.

I nodded.

"Well bye" he said.

He started to walk away.

"Wait!" I yelled.

He turned and I kissed him.

"Okay, see ya tomorrow" I said with a smile.

When I closed the door I cheered.

Then I saw our living room.

"You guys need help?" I asked.

* * *

**Please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Korra POV**

So over the weekend we had finished fixing up our new dorm.

And I hadn't seen Mako which was great.

I was hanging out with Tyler.

I frowned when I spotted Mako.

Tyler saw me frown and followed my gaze.

"Go talk to him" he said.

"What?! No!" I yelled.

He sighed.

"Look Korra, I know that you two didn't break up on great terms but you should still be friends" Tyler said.

"What if I don't want to be friends?" I asked.

"Then I'll leave" he said turning around.

"No!" I yelled.

He turned back around smiling.

"Let's go" I said.

When we were about 10 feet away I put on my best fake smile.

He was also with Alicia.

"Hiya Mako" I said.

"Hey Korra…" he said.

I stood there.

Tyler gave me a light nudge.

"Tyler was thinking-"

Tyler nudged me again.

"Okay, okay I was thinking…since we didn't exactly break up on good terms we should move past that and be…friends" I said.

I looked at Tyler who was smiling like an idiot.

"I think Mako should forgive you!" Alicia said clapping her hands.

"Wait, wait, wait, rewind. What are you talking about Mako forgive _me_?" I asked.

"Well he said that-"

"Sorry to tell you this but us breaking up wasn't _my _fault, it was this jerks fault" I said pointing to Mako.

"Korra this is not how you rekindle a friendship" Tyler said.

"No, I don't wanna rekindle anything with that skunk bag-in fact when I'm done with him he'll need to rekindle with a doctor!" I said.

Tyler grabbed me.

"Sorry, she does want to be friends" Tyler said.

"No I don't!" I yelled as he dragged me away.

When we were out of sight he put me down.

"What?" I asked.

"Korra, you're supposed to be friends again" Tyler said.

"Tyler, I know your trying to help and I really appreciate it-that's being a really friend-"

"Wait were just friends?" he asked.

I just realized what I had said.

"Oh my gosh Tyler I-"

"Do you really think of us as just friends?" he asked.

"Ty-"

"After we went on a date? And _you _kiss _me_?" he asked.

"Oh my gosh Tyler I'm-"

"Maybe I should give you some space…I don't know if you said what you meant or not but you can tell me how you really feel tonight" he said.

I didn't say anything.

He simply walked away saying nothing more as well.

I groaned.

…

"So you said he was a great friend?" Asami asked.

I nodded.

"Then it's obvious, you only like him as a friend" Asami said putting another spoonful of frozen yogurt in her mouth.

"But he's so cute, and nice and just amazing" I said.

"Pop quiz" Asami said putting down her spoon.

"Do you get this weird tingling feeling when he touches you?" she asked.

"No" I replied.

"Do you get butterflies when he smiles and stares at you?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"Do you think about him?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Follow up question, you do think about him _a lot_?" she asked.

I sighed.

"No" I responded.

"There you have it, you don't like this Tyler guy" she said.

"I guess I just like him as a friend" I said.

* * *

**Mako POV**

"That was really fun" Alicia said.

We had finished roller skating and we were now having lunch.

"Yeah it was" I said.

"I thought you would have beat me in that race, but I guess not!" she said smiling.

I just don't get it.

How could someone so different than Korra still be so much like her?

Alicia's smile, laugh, persistence and intelligence, all like Korra.

But she's more gently and can't handle being on her on for long.

"That's because I let you win" I said with a smile.

"Aww! That's so adorable!" she said kissing me on the cheek.

Why was I expecting an answer that sounded like 'Please! You just don't want to admit that I'm better than you'?

* * *

**Korra POV**

I put my hands into the pockets of my oversized black sweater.

Tyler was standing in the quad waiting for me.

I sighed and walked over.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" I replied.

I looked down at my Sperries before looking up at him again.

"I think that we should just be friends" I said.

He tried not to show it but I could tell he was hurt.

"I'm really sorry; I guess you were unconsciously my rebound. I didn't mean to make you feel that way" I said quietly.

He nodded.

His glassy eyes reflected against the moonlight.

"It's alright we can still be friends" he said quietly.

I kissed him.

"See ya tomorrow?" he asked lightly.

"Yeah tomorrow" I said faintly.

I gave him a small wave and walked away.

Hardest moment of my life.

…

"Now all you have to do is apologize to Mako" Leaa said.

"Mako?!" I yelled.

Asami nodded in agreement.

"Why does everyone think I should apologize?!" I yelled.

"It's not about whose fault it is, it's about who is the bigger man-or in your case the bigger woman" Leaa explained.

I huffed.

"Fine" I said walking to the door.

I opened the door to see Mako standing there.

"What are you doing here? I was just about to go see you" I said.

"I came to apologize" he said.

"I was gonna do the same thing…" I said.

"Listen Korra, I'm really sorry I hurt you and I really do want you to forgive me. I was a stupid jerk-"

"Don't' forget emotionless" I added.

"Yeah-and I feel really bad about it" he finished.

"And I should have listened to you-maybe you had a story to what had happened there and not have freaked out" I said.

He smiled.

"Forgive and forget?" he suggested.

"Forgive and forget" I repeated.

"How about forgive and make-out?" Leaa yelled.

I turned around to give her a glare.

I turned back around.

"So see you-"

Mako kissed me.

He pulled away and he was meted by my shocked face.

"Korra I'm-"

I slammed the door in his face and turned around.

"Did that just happen?" Asami asked.

* * *

**Chapter full of apology's...Korra's outfit link on mu profile! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Korra POV**

So yesterday Mako had kissed me and I had slammed the door in his face.

I mean I didn't mind but it bothered since he was always going around kissing girls when he had a _girlfriend._

I just needed to think about things.

Straighten things out.

Yeah, just think.

I needed a drive.

…

* * *

**Mako POV**

"Asami where's Korra?" I asked barging into their dorm.

"I don't know he said she was going for drive to clear her head or something" she replied.

Leaa came in.

"Hey Mako, thanks for taking my idea yesterday" she said with a huge smile.

"Well I gotta go" I said.

And quickly left.

I knew exactly where she was.

…

I stood not far from her as she stared off into the horizon.

I smiled a little.

"What do you want?" she asked.

I walked over and stood next to her.

"Listen I know that I shouldn't have kissed-"

"If you shouldn't have then why did you?" she interrupted.

"Because I really miss you Korra" I blurted out.

"But you have a girlfriend!" she yelled.

"We only went out on 2 dates! The first one was a total disaster because I was watching you the whole time!" I said.

"You were staring at me?" she asked quietly.

"Okay so I kinda already apologized yesterday so…"

She hugged me then kissed me.

"I really missed you Mako" she whispered.

"I missed you too" I said.

_**The Next Day…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Meii Lynn POV**

I can't believe they were back together.

"I can't believe he didn't care at all that I was dating Blake!" I yelled to Yuki.

"Just admit it, he moved on" Yuki said.

I shrugged.

"I guess I really don't-"

"You were just using me?"

We both turned to Blake.

"Shit" I said.

"Blake I was gonna say that I didn't-"

"You really change" he said and walked away.

I followed him.

"Blake!" I yelled.

"Blake!" I yelled this time grabbing him.

"What?!" he yelled.

"I was gonna say I didn't care anymore because I had YOU!" I yelled.

He looked shocked.

"I know I changed but you changed me back to who I really was" I said quietly.

"I mean look at my outfit, I'm dressing like a regular person again" I said with a small laugh.

I was wearing a black long sleeve blouse, blue jeans and black ankle boots.

"Please stay with me" I pleaded.

"I stay with you…if you apologize to Korra" he said.

I smiled then nodded.

"Hey Korra!" I yelled running over to her.

She looked confused.

"Listen I'm really sorry that I tried to sabotage your relationship with Mako…and I sorry that I kissed him. I was a really awful person to you and have now accepted that he doesn't like me and have moved on" I said.

She looked stunned.

She looked up at Mako who had the same look she did.

Then she smiled.

"It's okay, we can be friends?" she said.

I smiled and nodded.

"Friends" I said.

* * *

**Korra POV**

Wow this time everything worked out in the middle of the year!

Mako and I were back together, Asami had Iroh, Leaa had Bolin Meii Lynn and I were friends _and _she had her own boyfriend.

And Yuki stopped talking to us.

Looks like this college thing didn't turn out so bad.

* * *

**Happy ending YAYYYY! Anyways please review and all that other stuff I always say! And please read my other stories! Thanks**


End file.
